Snow Over Lava
by BlackCelty
Summary: Agent Maine always thought that Agent Hawaii was a freak best left on her own, but after a night of drinking, he starts to see her in a whole new light that few ever see. Can he help her out of the rising issues at hand?
1. Chapter 1

There was a shutter though out the Freelancer base, with one of the Freelancers looking for a place to hide from the one person that everyone feared, Agent Hawaii. A man dressed in white armor with brown trim lowered his head, sighing in defeat. He braces himself for the oncoming tackle that he feared.

"OH MAINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" a bouncy pink armored girl came around the corner, skipping. She lunches herself into Maine, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you Maine. **Not really, would have thought that you would die. **Anima!" she rests her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"Agent Hawaii, good to see you again. You seem to be fine and still crazy" Maine mumbles the last bit under his breath.

"I heard that. Maine are you planning anything tonight? I wanted to know if you wanted to go drinking during my down time." She takes off her helmet and lets her pigtails flop out, with her bang falling into place, over her right eye. She let's go and looks up to him, smiling brightly. She was shorter them him but not by much. Maine sighs again and pats her on the head.

"Are you able to drink now or are we saying your the drinking age?" Maine watches her, not wanting to take his helmet off just yet. She nods and smiles.

"Yep we turned 21 two days ago!" she giggles and keeps bouncing, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bar within the base. Maine walks with her, ignoring her skipping with the singing she was doing. Sometimes he hated how much she had taken a liking to him; sure it was better than her stalking Texas and North; but he felt like he was put up to this. No one else wanted to deal with her or the issues that came along with her. There was a rumor that the Director was working on something to help up the agents with stuff, not sure what but he prays that maybe there will be something to aid Hawaii with her switching. He knew it made her ill when she would switch between her and the other her but at the same time he didn't care, but the caring was stronger than not caring. He smiles softly under his helmet.

"Fine we can go drinking, but promise me that you will try to keep the switching down?" he watches her nod to him.

"You know my name is Aryana, and the other me is Anima, right?" she glances up at him, blushing just faintly, she had never told anyone her name since everyone barely talked to her to start with. "Thank-you Maine" she slows down her pace and walks beside him, trying to fight Anima from coming out and ripping Maine a new one. She was truly happy that someone was treating her like a real person and not like a bomb of crazy.

Once they get to the bar she stares and the menu for the drinks trying to work out what she wants for her first drink, while Maine orders a pint of beer and sits at one of the table farther back from everyone else, Tex happen to be there drinking. Maine sighs, he really didn't want anyone to see him with her but he felt like he might not get away with anyone talking about him drinking with her but who cares. Arya sits down beside him with a pina colada. She snuggles up against his arm, making him blush darkly.

"Arya what are you doing?" he looks down at her confused as hell on why she was snuggled up on his arm. She glances up at him and shyly blushes. She stammers a reason under her breath, not really sure herself, she just felt like it. He smiles softly and puts his arm around her, planning on enjoying this. She slowly sips on her drink for the rest of the night, watching Maine chug down five beers. A few hours later Maine was drunker that shit and Arya was doing just fine still working on her first drink. Maine was flirting with her to no end with Tex cheering loudly. It didn't take long for the others to wander in to watch Maine hit on the crazy nut job, and Arya knew it. She pulls the 10th drink from Maine and tries to drag him from the bar, thinking it's time for him to stop drinking and go back to his room.

"Maine come on, let's get out of here, please?" she tugs him though the chairs weaving him around the tables. She glances back at him, watching and making sure that nothing happens to him. He was the first person to really care about her, Anima was shut up, great thing about having two people in one head, one of them could be drunk while the other sober. She sighed once she got them out of the bar and leading him towards the bunks, praying that Maine's room was marked.

She wonders down the halls looking for his room, trying to avoid everyone else, and worried about his rep being on the line for being seen with the crazy Hawaii. She stops after a while, panting and flustered on where his room is. She glanced around and noted how close they where to her room. She slowly thinks about bringing him to her room and letting him sleep on her bed while she sleeps on the sofa. She sighs and drags him to her room, locking the door behind them once she manages to get him lying down. She stares at him, debating on to take his helmet off to help him with the idea that maybe just maybe that will help him. She shakily takes his helmet off, blushing more when she sees his bald head. She lightly touches his face, shyly blushing.

"Maine why do you always wear your helmet?" she asks aloud, not thinking that he would respond.

"Because I don't like taking it off" Maine sits up slightly, wobbling. "You're really pretty you know that?" she blushes darkly and hides her blush with her hair; he reaches out to touch her face. She finches just slightly; not sure how to react to him touching her. She leans into his hand, holding his hand to her face.

"You're really warm, you know that Maine." She sits down beside him, starting to enjoy how warm he is. His eyes roll back as he passes out, flopping back onto her bed. Her sighs and leans over him and kisses his cheek. She gets up and strips out of her armor and heads towards her bathroom to shower the crud from her mission and everything from the bar. She starts the water at burning hot; she waits a bit for the stream to fog up her bathroom, then getting in. She sighs loudly as she washes the dust and sand off her, scrubbing at the blood on her hands and under her nails. "Damn, I just got my nails painted" she washes her hair, squeaking loudly when Maine joins her. "Maine?" He grumbles as he wraps his arms around her, he was still in his armor. She pushes him out and helps him out of his armor.

"Thanks" Maine mumbles under his breath, still out but moving on his own. She smiles weakly, freaked out, not sure on what to do. She puts his armor and his under armor, tracing all the scars on his chest. She blushes then suddenly jumps out of the shower, really shy and unsure of herself. She pulls her towel off the warmer and starts to wrap it around her curvy body just as his hand grabs her wrist. "Wait." She pulls away and dries off.

"Sorry Maine, I don't know if he'll even let me be friends with you, I can't risk you getting in trouble for being with me" she smiles softly back at him and dresses in matching top and bottom pj's. "I'll be sleeping on the sofa, you get the bed alright?" she walks out of the bathroom really wishing the Director wouldn't be so hard on her for wanting friends.

'**So why do you keep trying to make friends if you're worried about them getting yelled at?' **Anima asks sweetly within her own mind, for once she was being nice, but that could be because she wanted to mess with Maine too.

'_I don't know, maybe because I want to have friends. I'm so tired of being alone all the time, I want to work with a team. We can't. Not together, no one is safe with us…' _Arya sits on her sofa and stares into the wall, watching over Maine as he showered but scared to go back in there if anything happened. She wanted to be close to him, but yet at the same time she was scared to come anywhere near to what she really wanted. The Director didn't care if she hung off them or did anything else, but as soon as she tried to become more than just some face she would be shot down. At some point she watched Maine walk past her, in her towel (causing a great of blushing). She laid down and fell asleep, begging for Maine to forget what happened or should I say almost happened in the shower.

Maine stood there in the boiling hot shower watching the younger girl walk away; sure he wanted to do more to her but being half awake and half asleep sort of sucks, big time. He slowly showered, thinking to himself, trying to find ways to get close to her, sure she was crazy but it seems like only half of her really was and maybe that new program everyone had been talking about might be able to help her in some way. Hell he would be happy if he could spend more time with her, but he had this sinking feeling that she pushed him away for a reason. He stepped out feeling much more awake but still drunk, slightly, he stared a hole into the hot pink towel she had left, the only one. He dried off and walked past her, watching her turn a bright shade of red. _'She's sort of cute when she blushes like that'_ he quickly pushed that thought away. He sat on her bed, watching her after she fell asleep, sure he felt bad for making her sleep on the sofa, and there was no way in hell he would sleep on a sofa, suddenly he grinned darkly.

Arya slowly woke early in the morning, like she always had. The Director always wanted her to do training first thing in the morning before the others woke, she never liked hiding her skills from everyone but she had no choosing in the manner.

'_**Hello Sexy' **_Arya blinked a few times, not sure why Anima just said that. She sat up and realised she was on her bed, next to Maine. _'Aw shit' _she checked down her body to make sure everything was where it was and guess what, it was. Her cute kitty boy short panties where still on and she really didn't think Maine would go past that part because she would have been laughing at them if she had seen them on him, but she didn't think Maine was that type of guy and his plain blue boxers where laying on her bathroom floor along with everything he was wearing the night before. She turned bright red as she stared at him, when did she move to her bed, or did her move her. What the hell was going on? Did he really think that way about her or was this some sort of prank that he thought up last night while still drunk. She started to chew on her lip, a habit she started shortly after starting Project Freelancer. She starts to get up from her bed, to pace till she could work out how this could have happened, Maine wrapped his arms around her hips and clings her to him. She blushes and wiggles slightly to grab her book so maybe could read until he woke up, lucky for her it would not be long. Maine snuggles her hip as he slowly wakes.

"Damn I must be dead; I wake up to an angel." Maine smiles as he opens his eyes, looking up at her. She kept her hair down when she was asleep, so her hair was down to the middle of her back. He brushed her bangs out of her face. She blushes darkly and hides her face into her book. "Really, you are really pretty and I have no idea how no else noticed."

"**Well for starters I would have killed anyone else who got this close and I have orders to stay away from everyone and not make friends. Now Arya already liked you, but mostly because you where like her, a loner that just so happens to a fucking bad ass. Damn I would love to have a match with you, just to see who would win! **Anima hush!" Arya holds her head, whimpering in pain from the rebound from switching between the two of them. She puts her book down after finding something that she could use a bookmark. "Maine if anyone finds out about us, if we are something now; the Director would mostly like kill me or send you on a mission that you will most likely not come back from."

"I like that idea, the two of us….well the three of us if you count Anima, and I count her too since she is a part of you but is not you." He sits up and rubs her face softly, watching her lean into his hand.

"AGENT MAINE YOU'RE NEEDED ON THE MAIN DECK!"

"Damn they always seem to know when I really don't want to go talk to anyone else."Maine sighs and gets up, looking for his armor. Arya nods her head towards her bathroom where everything he was wearing last night. Arya watches him dress, sighing softly. "I want to see you again, maybe next time we might be able to have a bit more of a date." He winks at her just as he opens her door, putting on his helmet. Once the door slides close she sighs and holds her chest, feeling her heart pound out of her chest.

'_**Wow you really have a thing for him, don't you?' **_Anima pokes Arya's avatar in their shared room in her mind. (You know like Caboose's, only better) Anima looks around the room, that so happened to be a tower with a one way down route, the hatch with no latter back up. Arya was sitting on a plush chair, staring down at her bare feet.

'_I don't know Anima. You know it's nicer in here then it was when we where little.' _Arya looks around the tower; it had toys all round the room. She knew there was an art easel behind her with an unfinished painting still there from when she was 15.

'_**Well of course its nicer, I took out like ten other voices before we were like 3 then I pushed Mokoto down that hatch, I bet her body is still down there!' **_Anima shrugged and glanced around, she grins darkly. This was often where she spent most of her time when Arya was at the base, but once Arya went on a mission, Anima came out to play. Anima loved killing those that meant nothing to her, Mokoto who was also one of the voice's in Arya' head was just someone who pissed her off. Mokoto wanted Anima to shut up and not bother Arya. Anima didn't think Arya would get really far without her. Arya got up and wandered around the room, pacing.

"AGENT HAWAII YOU'RE NEEDED IN MEDICAL BAY 2!"

Arya snaps her up, pulling out of the tower. She dresses in her black ripped jeans with a hot pink racer back tank-top, brushing her hair and pulling it into her norm pigtails. She locks her bedroom door before heading off to might be her last mission or maybe it was just a med check to make sure the rebounding was not so bad. She never took the meds they gave her with the reasoning that it made her vision foggy but really it shut Anima up, but damn did Anima have issues when the meds wore off.


	2. Chapter 2

Maine stares out the window into space, spacing out as he thought about his last mission that had ended two days ago. It was nothing great just another mission that he did on his own, he had Wash at his side but ended up doing everything on his own. Debriefing had gone well but something was bothering him, where was Hawaii? He had spent the day before looking for her, no one would tell him where she was or even if she was ok or not. He was starting to worry about her, sure he had feelings for her and really did like the idea of being with her, but it seemed like no one wanted him to find her. He gets up to check up on the gun shot in his leg.

"Haven't you found Hawaii yet? Have you checked her room in the locked down hall?" Maine ducks out-of-the-way, his breath stuck in his chest. She was on the ship, but they wanted her for something, she must have done something or ran away from whatever they had done to her. Maine slowly backed away, trying so hard not to make a sound. Once he felt he was a good distance from the medical bay, he sprinted across the ship, looking for the locked down part, where she was.

He skidded to a stop when he found her hot pink helmet in the middle of a hall way that lead to a closet, was he really here a week ago? He picked up her helmet and stared at it, it looked like she had forced it off leaving all the hatches still on it, and you know the ones you need to undo to get it off. Something was wrong, really wrong. He looked up from her helmet to spot more of her armor trailing down the hall to the janitor's closet. He picked up each piece as he walked towards it, after getting over half of her armor it just stopped, right at the door clearly marked "Janitor's Closet". He stood there staring at the door, trying to work out how the hell or even why the hell she was there, or if the slightest chance that this was a set up by someone to keep her away from everyone else, but he highly doubted that. He thought about turning back and trying again later when a loud and clearly freaked out scream echoed out of the closet.

"No way" Maine pushed open the door and found himself staring into her room, just the it was when he left her a week ago, but something was not right. Where was Arya? He eyes darted around the room looking for her, her room was not much, a TV, sofa, book shelf, bathroom and her bed. Where was she? Her put down her armor on her bed and looked around, barely hearing the whimpers that started when he walked in. "Arya? Anima?" he ducked down to see if maybe she was under her bed and load and behold there she was, curled up into a tight ball, shaking horribly. Maine reached out to her, with the only thing on his mind is that she can't be under there. He knew nothing when it came down to medical stuff, but he knew her being under there was a bad idea. She swatted his hand away, almost like how a cat would when it wanted something to go away.

"NO **more** tests,** you're **hurting** us**" her voice was broken and sounded if she had drinking gas or something. Maine picked up her bed and moved it away, earning him another fearful scream. He sighed and sat down besides her, taking off his helmet, praying to whatever god that would hear him to help her get out of this. He watched as she would slip into seizures for a short burst them pass out, that's when he got the idea to move her into his lap, it's not like he had any where to be and if anyone found them he would growl at them till they backed off. Something had been done to her to make her act like this, in the little time he had spent with her, she wasn't like this. He watched her sleep for the rest of the night, happy to see her relax.

Arya slowly woke to one of her favorite sounds in the wide space, a heartbeat. She had always liked curling up between her moms' when she was little, after Anima woke her from a nightmare, and hearing the sound of two hearts beating together. Maybe that is what finally snapped her out of it, whatever that painful thing was, she shuttered at the thought of the pain ripping across her body and into her mind and Anima's mind. It hurt so badly. She slowly snuggled closer to the sound, bumping her head against something harder than the norm for her moms.

Maine stirred from his sleep that he really didn't plan on doing while waiting for Arya to wake up, but she just clunked her head against his chin, not that it hurt or anything, just her sudden movement for someone who was out cold was shocking. He ran his fingers though her hair that had pulled out of the pigtails, with the broken hair ties on the other side of her room.

"How are you feeling Hawaii?" Maine asks just so softly, not wanting to send her into another fit while she was in his arm. She looked up at him, and all he saw was the pain she went though and the sudden blush that went right along with the spark of clicking that he was the one she had snuggled against, the one who snapped her out of it, his heartbeat. Maine chucked slightly as he held her tight while she freaked out, nothing like it was before but much calmer. He held her close until she stopped freaking out and started to blush and relax in his arms. She really was cute when she was relaxed, almost like those photos Idaho hides in his locker, not that anyone knew if they were porn or the girl he had back home, but Arya looked just like that.

"Maine your heartbeat sounds so nice, almost like my mom's before I was spent off." Arya's words were soft and low as if one was still slightly asleep but he knew she was awake. She curled herself up tighter in his arms.

"You said something before that I have to ask about, what are they testing you for?" Maine stared down, giving her his best 'don't you dare lie to me' look. She gulps and bites her lip, looking away from him.

"New meds" Maine's eyes widened as she mumbles her answer, she knew he would not be happy since this new med set they had given her was making her worse. "It's a new treatment that is being tested on me before going to you guys, to make you all better…" Maine picks her up and places her on her bed before pacing around the room, wishing he was in his so he could punch something. She watched him pace, unconsciously playing with her pigtails, pulling strands out with each pass of her fingers.

"Stop it, you will go bald." Maine glares at her, forcing her to stop, only to have her chew on her nails. Maine starts to pace again, trying to work out everything. "So those new meds are meant to make us stronger but you're having more issues than ever, right?" she nods to him, still watching him pace, if she had a dirt floor he would of walked a track into it already. "How is it to make us better? Is our armor no longer able to keep us strong?"

"they want you guys to have 'god' like powers, running at high speeds, lifting things that can't be lifted, not dying when wounded." Her voice broke slightly, her lip going back to being bit on, holding back her tears. "I'm sacred Maine." He stopped pacing to look over at her; she had started to shake again while clawing at her arms. "It hurts so much, but I can't say no…" she hiccups and starts to cry. Maine walks over to her, sitting on her bed and pulling her close.

"Why can't you say no?"

"They have my moms"

"Oh." Maine looked down not sure how to react to that one, he had no one else. Arya was it, that's all he had. "I'm sorry." He felt bad for not being able to say anything else or even help her. Suddenly she lifts her head.

"Maine hide in my bathroom, now." She grabbed his arm pushing him towards her bathroom. "Don't make a sound, ok?" she rushes around her room, picking it up and quickly fixing her hair and covering up her tear stains. Maine watches as she stands straight up and salutes the Director as he walks in. "Morning sir"

"Good morning Agent Hawaii, I see you're ready for another round of treatment." His voice made Maine shutter along with Arya, but her's was better hidden, since Maine didn't have to be seen. Hawaii lowered her head, not watching to have the Director see her bite her lip.

"Sir I have barely recovered from my last dose two days ago, I need mo-"

"Hush Child! You will take the next round and be in the training room in one hour." He quickly turns and walks out of her room leaving her with the medical staff grinning darkly. They liked to cause her pain; she was just a freak to them. One of them grabs her arm and shoves a needle into her neck, causing her to scream in pain. Maine gripped the sink, he stopped watching after the Director raised his voice to Arya, Maine feared that if he let go of the sink he might punch out the lights of a few of the staff. He waited until she fell and her door closed before coming out and pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Arya." His voice was lowered, scared that if he talked too loud to her, she might freak out on him.

"Maine, please leave before I hurt you…" Maine watches as her eyes fade to a pale color, losing the spark she always had. **"Move." **Her fist suddenly comes up and knocks him back; he had not seen the right hook coming.

"Anima what's going on?" his rubbed his face and he tried to shake off the shock. He quickly got up and moved before her heel made contact with the floor, it was clearly aimed for his head.

"**Can't stop, please go, before we hurt you." **Anima was moving quickly around her room, looking for a opening for another strike against Maine. He quickly rushes out of her room, but lingers in the hall away. After a short bit, she comes out, shaking badly but still able to move, only because her armor was helping her stay stable. Maine trailed her to the training room, ducking into the small nook that no one ever used since the main viewing deck was being used by the Director and the Counselor. He watched her rip apart the dummies used for training, and cringed when the lock-down paint came out. By the end of the hour she was standing there with 15 guys lying across the training floor, with a new coat of wax.

'_That floor has never been cleaner.'_ Maine's thoughts wandered while she was fighting, admired her body as it moved, gasping when she was covered in lock-down paint but was still moving and taking names. It worried him about how strong she was, he knew she was quick but not strong, that's why she used knives. Knives could kill quickly and didn't need power to back it up. Something was wrong, really wrong with how she was moving. '_Like a snake' _he watched her pant as another group came in along with someone he didn't think was welcomed into her matches since it seemed like everyone else was banned from being near her, Texas. Now that was something Maine wished he could help Hawaii, sure he didn't know who Texas was, but damn she could kick some ass, and Arya was on the losing side of that fight. Maine glanced up to see if he could spot the Director, and he watched as the Director turn away and leave, the Counselor was still up there, taking notes from what Maine could see, but clearly Arya didn't meet the needs the Director wanted. Maine was worried and would spend another three hours watching Arya get her ass handed to her on a gold plaited brick that would be smashed against her head until she passed out and Texas gave up.

"Leave her be, we are done for today. Send her back to her room. Prep a higher dose for tomorrow." The Counselor quickly ordered out, before turning out of the viewing room to report the rest of the match to the Director. Maine could only stand there in shock; he had just watched Texas polish the already cleaned floors with Arya. Once the room was cleared, with Arya being dragged away, did Maine come out his hiding place. He went down to the mess hall to get her something to drink and food for him. As he walked back down to her hall he would look over his shoulder, making sure no one was following him. Nearing her room he could hear the echoes of something beating against the walls, he feared it was Arya beating on the wall. His pace quicken as he tried to get to her fast, praying that she was hurting herself, only to see that his fear was right. The meds had not fully worn off and she was going to town on her dresser, which if he didn't stop her soon she may not have one. He drops the food to lunch himself at her, wrapping her in his strong arms. She was kicking and screaming in his arms, trying to wiggle from his grasp that is until she bites him. He drops her and sighs, feeling like he is going regret doing this; he smacks her across the cheek, sending her into her bed.

"Now RELAX!"


	3. Chapter 3

**SMACK**

That's all Arya heard as she was flew into her bed, she barely knew why she was flying and didn't think that she was flying until she landed on her bed. She looked at Maine, her brain not clicking whom he was, or that he was a friend. Anima quickly got into a crouch and jumped off her bed with her right hand balled into a fist and behind her, Maine sidestepped her, letting her fist make contact with the wall behind him, leaving a nice dent in the steel. He kept sidestepping each blow she tried to make, using her own energy against her. Anima grew more and more pissed off that she could not land a hit on him, that rage was just being added to the rage she had before of Texas beating the living shit out of her.  
**  
"WHY DON'T YOU HOLD STILL!?"** Anime grumbles loudly, her voice already starting to crack again to that raspy voice she had before the meds, and she was slowing down. She was still quicker than Maine but she was not moving at the speed she had against Texas, she darts her head around the room, looking for the thing that will end this match. She pushes herself straight into Maine, grabbing the knife from table and stabs him in the arm; she meant for his chest but Maine saw through that and blocked her. She stopped moving, staring at the blood that was dripping down the knife, slipping out of her rage induced mood, Anima slipped back into place as Arya slide forward. Her eyes blankly stare as the blood drips to her floor, sure it was just a butter knife but in her hands it could kill someone.

"Maine, who did that to you, it wasn't me, was it?" she keeps staring as Maine grunts in pain; damn she knew where the nerves were in someone's arm and chest. If this knife had made it into its target, he might not be living right now. "Oh my God, I did do this, holy shit what's wrong with me!" she grabs her head and starts to claw at her hair, starting her freak out. Maine pulled the knife out of his arm, groaning as the dull knife pulled its self from his flesh. He ignored her for the time being, going into her bathroom to clean and treat the wound; he was bothered by how many rolls of gauze she had. He could wrap the whole ship with the stock she had.

'_How could someone have this much gauze?' _Maine thought to himself, keeping his eye on Arya as she paced and freaked out.

Arya started to pick up the mess she made from the fight, stopping and staring at the blood on her floor, she had hurt Maine, now he'll never want to be around her again. She picked up the knife and tossed it into her sink without looking if it landed or if she got the force right, she didn't need to. She walked around her room in a daze, picking up bleach, putting bleach in a spray bottle, mix bleach in spray bottle with water, find paper towels, put nozzle back on bottle, put lid back on bleach, spray the blood, stare at it until it dries, blink, get hydrogen peroxide, pour that on blood, watch it fizz, wipe away and repeat last three steps till gone. Maine came out of the bathroom to watch her around step five; he didn't know what to do or even how to react around her, not at this moment anyway. He sits down on her sofa and watches her clean, the smell didn't bother him to much but he could tell it was starting to bother her. He sighs loudly and lifts her up and away from her cleaning.

"Arya you need to relax, I'm fine now." He tried to hide his worry in his voice as he spoke to her. His arms held her tight, not wanting to let her go. Arya tried to fully relax but something was slipping in her mind, and it scared her. Anima was freaking out still, flipping tables in the tower.

"Maine we can't relax, there is something really wrong with us, Anima is messing up the room and it's giving me a headache." Arya wiggles so she can hold her head. "Can I go get my pain pills, Maine?" Maine sighs and let's go of her, he watches her walk to her bathroom, get a bottle of pills and a cup of water. She sits back in his lap, taking a blue pill and sipping her water, sighing softly.

"What's going on with you two?" Maine holds her again, watching her. Arya fidgeted slightly with her hair, playing with it and twisting it around her fingers. To him this was clearly something she had picked up to keep her stress down, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they wanted her to test again, and that worried him.

For the next few weeks it was like this, only each day she would get better against Texas (Texas was getting better too) and her mind would slip father away, leaving Anima in control most of the time. Maine could take a hit but she was beating him when he tried to help her. He felt like if he gave up on Arya he would be giving up on his self, he was proud when she finally landed a hit on Texas, but that ended with Texas popping out her shoulder, and that was a bitch for Maine to fix. Maine grew tired of watching Anima take over, so when he went on a mission he had fun, relaxed even, with the smallest glimmer of worry for Arya being trapped with Anima going mad. That was the worst thing he ever did.

"Anima? Are you in there?" Maine had just got done with his debriefing from his mission that he just laid back and let the others handle the work, sure it knocked him down the leader board, but it was worth it, or so he thought. The room was trashed, everything wither broken or ripped apart. Her bathroom walls had been ripped down, wires showing everywhere. Then he saw it, blood on the floor, everywhere, hers. He rushed in freaking out, looking for her in the mess, finding her hand sticking out from under a pile of rubble. Blood was around her arm, which was laced with deep gashes. His panic mood kicked up even higher, lifting everything off her. She was bleeding badly, but it looked like mostly from the rubble that had fallen on her, most likely from one of her rage fits.

"Maine help us, where are you?" her voice was broken as if she had been calling for him for days, regret filled Maine's mind as he held her. What reason could he give for finding her like this, no one was to know that he was seeing her. He ran out of her room, not caring, bumping into C.T. who fell back.

"Damnit Maine, what's your pro- oh I see, its Hawaii…what are you doing with her?"

"Help me C.T. she's hurt, bad, please!" Maine pleaded with C.T. showing her how badly hurt Arya was. C.T. sighed and lowered her head.

"What do you need help with?"

"I'm not to know where she is but if I leave her be, she'll die. I need help, I want to take her to medical bay but I can't really take her."

"yeah yeah, I'll go get North, he should be able to patch her up, stay here." C.T. darts off and starts to look for North, leaving Maine to cradle his wounded friend, no his love. He realized it when he saw her laying in her own blood that he really cared for her. He didn't know if she felt the same for him, but he could be ok with that, like being two stray cats licking each other's wounds, or something like that. He sat there staring at her, her armor was gone, maybe in that mess of a room, or maybe everyone left her for dead and stripped her of her armor. He prayed just slightly to the first of the two, that is was just under that mess, but he sort of wanted the latter one to happen too, so he could take her somewhere far from here to keep her safe, but where?

The sound of footsteps pulls him from his thinking, snapping his head up to look for where the sound was coming from. North walks up to him looking over Arya, holding out her arms, glancing over her wounds.

"I'm going to need more gauze" North starts to wash her arm, cleaning out the rubble that had gotten into the deep gashes. Maine chuckles to himself, it was funny how she stalked up on the stuff, just liking for how it looked, no other reason to steal it from medical bay.

"In her bathroom, she has more than the medical bay itself." Maine opens the door with his foot, not wanting to lift her. North enters the room, a few crashes, ow's and a cruse word, North comes out with an arm full of gauze.

"Damn you didn't lie about how much she had, just what happened in there?" Maine looked away giving North the answer he didn't want. She had done that to her room, she messed everything up. North didn't know what to say so he just fixed her up and patted Maine on the back. "Best to keep her away from what has been doing this to her, and keeping her wound clean. I would not take her from base though, that will trigger flags like you won't want to deal with. Just keep an eye on her and I'll do the same alright?" Maine nods slightly, he had been watching North wrap her arm up so he could do it again. North walks away, smiling slightly, well at least someone in this hell hole found happiness.

Arya slowly awakens from her sleep, all she can recall is praying that the crap from her wall would kill her, she wanted to see Maine one last time before she died but it was alright for her to just let go. Sure she wanted to see him again, but if dyeing meant no more tests, no more pain than hell she'll give up. Her eyes flutter open, seeing orange above her. Her hands go up to reach the orange above her, pulling back at how cold it is. 'Why is it cold? His helmet was always so warm when he wore it' her thoughts echo in the empty tower within her head. She kept touching it, sighing softly, she was happy with this. Maine watched her, sitting on his sofa; he chuckled as she played with his helmet. She heard his chuckle and rolls over to see him, her eyes widen. Maine opens his arms, waiting for her to jump into his arms, she launched herself at him. The sofa tilts back from her landing in his arms; he cradles her after taking a few to catch his breath after taking the full force of her body flying at him. He pops the sofa out so he can let her take over that little bit of extra space. He slowly ran his fingers though her hairs, watching her relax into his arms.

"What are the others like?" Arya glanced up at him, staring into his eyes. She watched him as he sighed, lowering his head. He sat there thinking about how he could do this without pissing her off.

"Well I can't really say since I don't hang out with most of my teammates when not on missions but I do know where they all hang out about this time of day, would you want to meet them yourself?" Maine rubbed her back; she was dressed in jeans and a tank-top. He thought that she was fine to go out to the mess hall to see who was there and has her talk to everyone on her own, maybe make her own friends and learn how to deal with people without her rage fits that Anima often brought on. "Is Anima asleep still?" She nods slightly and that was all he needed for him to take her out. He puts his armor on and walks out the door, turning and waiting for her. She stood there staring at her feet; she fidgeted with her hair, acting super shy.

"Is it ok for me to go out there without my armor? Will everyone stare at me?" She chews on her nails trying to work out if everything will be ok, she was scared to meet everyone but it was what she wanted in the first place. Maine grabs her hand and leads her out of his room; he knew she'll be fine. They walked down the halls, holding each other's hands. Once he got her to the mess hall he let go and pushed her into the room where everyone was hanging out.

"ummmm Hello….."


	4. Chapter 4

Arya stared into the full mess hall, and everyone was staring back, or so she thought. No one saw her come in but she still felt like everyone turned to look at her. Maine's hand lightly touched her back as he walked in, guiding her to a table with a few others sitting there. Two with armor that was almost the same color but the girly sounding one had a lighter shade than the other; they were talking to a gold armored one. She sits down next to Maine, biting on her nails again, Maine quickly pulled her hand from her mouth. The three turn to look at her, she shrinks down getting ready to run away but Maine kept his hand on her back, moving to her thigh.

"Guys I think you should get to know Agent Hawaii." Maine's voice was at the level that everyone at the table could hear him but if someone walked by they would not hear a thing. Arya weakly waves and tried to hide under Maine's arm. North takes his helmet off first and smiles softly, turning to nod at both South and York to do the same.

"Hello there Hawaii, I am North and that pain over there is my twin sister South." North patted her back making her jump slightly from the shock of being touched by another person.

"NORTH!" South glared at North, growling loudly, this freaked out Arya even more than the touch.

"And I am York. I guess this is why we haven't seen Maine in a while, too busy with this project?" York leaned over the table his eyes scanning over Arya, not checking her out in a sexual way, but more in a 'who are you' type of way. She looks at Maine who just looked at the others, or so they thought, she could read Maine by now and knew that he wanted her to try to be more out there.

"I'm Agent Hawaii, I am a team of two at all times." She mumbles North and York look at each other not sure what she meant but felt like they should just go with it, it was South that asked.

"What the hell does that mean?" South's tone of voice had Arya pulling Maine's hand over her face, to hide how scared she was. Maine tapped her head and she looked up at him, trying to read what he was going to do.

"South that was rude of you and what she means is that she has DID and you do not want to push father into this or it won't be pretty if we happen to wake the other side of her. She's the one that killed that whole base in a matter of an hour." Maine spoke clearly and his voice starts to show how proud of her he was on that mission. She had told him all about it and she sat up straight, rather proud of that herself. South sat back down blinking a few times.

"Then why are you not on the leader board if you're so great?" South was glaring at Arya and she did everything she could do from freaking out and letting her voice show her fear.

"Because I'm not to be known, I'm not to be out here with you guys. I just asked Maine to tell me about you guys and he sends me here." She lowers her head, using her hair to cover her face now that Maine was looking at the meal line.

"I'm going to get food, North keep an eye on her." Maine got up and walked away, Arya watched him go; she was starting to shake slightly.

"So Hawaii, how are your arms doing? I was the one that cleaned them up and wrapped them for you." North watches her as she light up, she glances down at her arms that were fully wrapped with gauze from her wrist up to her shoulder. She looked back up at and smiles slightly.

"Thank-you" her voice was soft but yet still able to be heard, York was about to say something when a tray slammed down beside him. Arya looked up and saw cyan armor in front of her, her shaking got so much worse that now it could be seen that she was shaking. "I'm sorry, I'll sit somewhere else."

"Why are you out here, Hawaii, aren't you not to make contact with anyone." Carolina kept her voice cold as she scolded Hawaii. Arya starts to get up but Maine is suddenly there, standing behind her.

"I brought her out" Maine growled loudly at Carolina, sitting down and pushing Arya back into her spot. Arya clings to Maine, scared of Carolina. Maine takes off his helmet and stares at Carolina. Carolina takes off her helmet and stares back.

"Why is she out?"

"I thought maybe it would be help for her to stable herself out when she's not in a rage fit, I can't always watch her and I need help so that ay she won't hurt herself again." Maine kept up his stare passing Arya her tray of food. She slowly takes a small bite, watching everyone at the table. She squeaks when North puts his arm around her shoulder and leans over, he smiles and whispers into her ear.

"Don't worry yourself; Carolina is always like that, just how did you get Maine trained?"

"Trained?"

"Yeah you got him to talk."

"He's not hard to talk to, I like talking to him, he understands us."

"Us?"

"There is me and Anima, the other me."

"Oh that makes it a lot clearer."

Arya smiles softly and snuggles against Maine, feeling a little bit better about the group around her. She eats her food slowly, watching how everyone in the group deals with each other, Maine kept staring at Carolina while York watches Carolina, North and South fight slightly but nothing more than what a normal brother and sister would fight. She found all of this to be an amusing to watch, slowly Anima woke and watched with her, for once Arya was ok with other people, and this was a first in a really long time. As she ate her fruit cup that Maine had so nicely gotten her, which had her favorite fruit, grapes, inside, more Agents walked in, Florida, C.T. Wash and a few others all joined in on the eating of the food and mocking of the others. No one noticed that she was sitting there since she was not the normal person to be there, but it didn't matter. She was just happy to be with Maine and watching him interact with the others that she was to be working with but yet never met. At some point during the lunch/dinner party the others asked about her and greeted her. No one seemed to care that she was not to make contact with any of them (aside from Carolina) so she was fine. North pulled her shirt just slightly as he got up.

"Want to get some ice cream from the line?" Maine suddenly snapped his head towards them, watching as they walked over to the line talking about little things like how she was doing and how nice it was to have a sister. At this point everyone else was watching Maine, who was growling lowly. Eyes darted between each other, sharing the same 'what the hell' look. Maine only stopped when Arya sat back down and snuggled him with her cone of ice cream. She looked up at him and smiled, them in clicked to everyone why he was growling and shrugged.

Arya gets up and starts to walk away, starching out her back. She cleans off her tray and waves to everyone. "Night guys." Maine quickly stands up and cleans his tray chasing after her. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, walking back to his room. Once he gets her back to his room he strips off his armor and throws her a towel.

"Go shower, I'll retreat your arms once your done alright?" Maine's voice was much softer then it was when they were in the lunch room but she only smiles and shrugs.

"Are you going to get the clothes from my room or am I going to sleep in my dirty clothes?" Maine rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Yeah I'll go get them while you shower, but go shower. Take your time." Maine pats her head before leaving his room to go get her clothes, thinking how it felt like she was moving into his room and that they are much more like a couple. Maine blushes darkly, ducking into what's left of her room, looking for her dresser. He finds it and stuffs everything into a bag, blushing even more when he finds her bras and panties. He stares at one of them, a pair of black panties with white little stars and frills, it aroused him just slightly, the next pair made it hard for him to think straight, light pink lace panties. He stuffs those into the bag, trying so hard not to think about her wearing them. He quickly rushes out of her room, her armor in that bag too. He slips into his room without anyone else noticing him, not that he could hide what her panties had done to him but it was worth the shot to hide. The shower was still running when he got back, so an idea formed in his mind, sneak into the shower and show her that fun little treat her panties had given him.

He strips down again and slowly sneaks into the shower, wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing his harden friend against her leg. Maine blinks and sighs as he flies though the wall, slamming into his bathroom wall.

"Really Arya?"

"Sorry, didn't know it was you."

Maine sighs and joins her in the shower, washing her hair for her and watching the shampoo run down her back. It didn't help his friend but he was going to do everything he could to ignore it for the time being, maybe once she fell asleep he could deal with it but until then he had to ignore how sexy she looked. He moaned slightly when her soft hand rubbed against his friend, making it so much harder, he gasped softly, closing his eyes, and enjoying this feeling.

"You want it don't you?" her voice was husky and that made him lean back, nodding. God he wanted her so bad but he wouldn't take her unless she wanted to, so the little touch sent him to heaven but he would plummet back down so quickly. She leaned against him, rubbing softly at his friend, not really sure on what she was doing but watching him was worth it. His whole body rippled under her touch and it sent warmth down between her legs. She bit her lip and gripped slightly hard on it, earning her a deep husky moan. She kissed his lips, slowly going down his neck. Everything in his head was screaming stop but his body wanted to take her and make her submit to him. He slowly grabbed her arms and pushed her away, he tried to look into her eyes but they with filled with confusion that made him look away.

"Get out and dry off, I'll be there in a bit." Maine pushed her out of the shower, trying to stop himself from doing something he might regret later; this was something he wanted her to enjoy as well, not to do this because she felt like it was what she was meant to do. He sighed and leans against the wall, wanting to enjoy the lasting warmth from her hands and her body against his.

Arya slowly dried off, watching the shower door, not sure if she did something wrong.

'**He didn't want to force us.'**

'What do you mean?'

'**What he wanted to do is something that we are not ready for, I don't think we ever will ready for that.'**

Arya tried to push Anima to tell her what it meant but after a bit and hearing Maine groan from in the shower, she quickly dresses in her black panties with stars and moons on them, and a set of matching red butterfly pj's that fit loosely on her body. She crawls into bed just as Maine got out of the shower, not looking at her. She lays there unable to sleep until he joins her in his bed, she rolls over and works her way into his arms, her head on his chest. She was going to get up early and show that other Agent how to really fight now that she had something to fight for.

Arya woke before Maine and kisses his cheek, slipping on a pair of hot pink short shorts that barely cover her ass and binds her breasts with light pink wrapping gauze. She pulls over a thin white tank-up to stop the bindings from coming undone while in her armor. Maine groans and watches as Arya pulls her hair into a tight bun, staring at her ass.

"I'm going to beat her today. If I was you I would gather as many people to watch from your hiding place to watch this match, to see how strong I really am." Arya stood there, looking down on him, she looked scary as fuck but he knew she would never hurt him. She puts on her armor and blows him a kiss just as she walks out the door. Maine just stared for a bit longer before calling a few of the guys to come watch this match, it has to be good if she was planning on beating the other who kept beating her down.

"Sir I want a match against the black Agent, today, without my meds, and my knives, I want them." The Director looked down her and back up.

"You will have your match; there must be reasoning behind this. What is it?"

"I want a mission with everyone else; I don't want to always be alone." Arya stood there with her head held high, challenging him to push her father then he has ever done before. Have her face the bitch that popped out her shoulder last time, she wanted payback.


	5. Chapter 5

Maine stood in the waiting area that he had found that hid him from everyone else, slowly the others came, first Florida then North, Wyoming and Utah showing up last. Maine was slightly shocked that was all who came but then again few really cared about her, and then York showed up.

"Miss much?"

"No it's just about to start."  
"Who are we rooting for?"

"The pink one."

"Shut up." Maine shut everyone up as the match was just starting up, Texas had no weapons but Arya stood there playing with the two kitchen knives in her hands. Maine swore he could see the wicked grin on Arya face, how it would twist her soft angel like looks, it scared him. Her foot slip back as Tex took up her stance, Arya swayed slightly, hissing just softly as she moves.

"Round start"

Tex watches Arya and Arya watches Tex, both walking around each other, looking for the right time to strike. Suddenly Tex launches herself at Arya, who ducks and slides one of her knifes across Tex's arm armor. Tex pulls back quickly jumping back a few feet, Arya shifts her knifes so that they are resting against her arm, the edge face out, almost like a forearm sword but with Shun knifes. She watches Tex again waiting for another chance to strike, Anima quickly takes over, launching them into a high jump that lands on Tex's arms, the knifes right in the joints of the armor, Tex throws her off and swings as her, Arya ducks and slashes again, this time aimed for Tex's side. Tex manages to get away from that blow but she was bleeding from her elbows, it was not deep but it hurt like a bitch. Arya starts to go in again with time is called. Arya stops bows slightly and turns from Tex, proud of how well she did.

"Hawaii you are switching to hand to hand, both of you take off your armor." The Director's voice boomed into the training hall, making everyone flinch. Arya walks towards the one way glass that Maine and the others were watching from. She takes off her armor, patting her head making sure that her bun was still intact. She places her knifes in her helmet, treating them like kids.

"I wanted to fight you more with them but since you took a hit already, **I guess he didn't want you to die**, oh well." Maine's head snaps up, he knew the changing in her voice; he knew what she was planning.

"Round two, one point to Hawaii, Start!"

Tex stood there in long workout pants and tank-top, it stood out against Arya's pink but it was black and made it a hall lot easier to track. Tex took up her stance again but this time Arya rose to one foot, hissing and swaying again. Her hands took up the looking or spares, moving quickly. Tex smacks her fit and goes to punch Arya, Arya ducks down, contorting her body around Tex, and her hands quickly poke at Tex's chi points and kick her in the back of her leg, flipping away. Tex growls and tried again this time just throwing punches, not thinking about what to do, and just letting her body move the way it wants to. Arya keeps moving out of the way, swaying and striking Tex in all of her points, even landing a blow to Tex's head. Tex shook off the blow and kept going until the match was called when Arya had Tex pinned down and sitting on her.

"Give Hawaii another point, Match start"

Tex growled and waited for Arya to make her move, but something was off this time, like it was a whole another fighting style. Anima stood there with her spear like hands facing towards the roof, with her feet apart, closing her eyes she slows her heart beat and listens to Tex's hard breathing and the movement of her feet hitting the floor. Anima opens her eyes and reaches out for Tex and swings Tex's incoming fist away from her, making Tex charge into the wall on the other side of the room.

"May I ask for music?"

Anima sighs when Radioactive starts to play from the overhead, Anima sings softly as Tex keeps trying to land a blow on Anima. Anima's movement's start to become more and more graceful, her feet barely touching the floor as she moved, landing blow after blow onto Tex, she stops to jump up just as the beat drops, kicking Tex in the face and sending her across the room, landing into the wall.

"Three points for Hawaii." The Directors' voice cracked, half wanting to end this right here but he had to let it keep going. Five rounds of fighting, after that is was to be lock down paint but he didn't want to take the chance that Hawaii would hurt Tex even worse than she was.

"You're cheating." Tex hisses at Anima, who just shrugged off the comment. Maine looked at the others who were starting to think the same way as Tex.

"She's two people in one body, not cheating." Maine tried to tell everyone that had joined him. The others looked back at him and turned to watch the match again.

"Match start"

"Switch songs."

Cathatronic starts to play and Arya takes back over, making this match even quicker than before. Her movements start to match the beat of the song, her body flipping and striking at snake like speed, landing blows on Tex each time. Tex grabs her ankle and tries to push Arya close, but Arya flips and kicks Tex in the face, sending her flying again, right next to her armor. Tex puts on her gloves of her armor and grins, now the fight was fair. Tex started to gain speed against Arya but Anima would warn Arya of Tex's plans and she would move out of the way, Tex still couldn't land a hit. Tex got pissed and slammed her fist into the ground knocking Arya off balance; neither of them could see that Tex was coming down on her. Arya slammed into the ground, her head hitting the floor hard, cracking it. Anima suddenly slipped into a rage fit and everything they had before slipped away in a split second.

"Now you're fighting." Tex started to punch Anima in the face, who was fighting to keep her guard up, Arya was out cold and that messed up the team work they had. The round turns bad quick, Anima barely standing and heaving hard. In the end of the last round she was barely panting but now everything was going south so quickly. Anima never fought without Arya helping out with where everything was. Her foot work was starting to slip, blood dripping into her eyes, on the floor making it slick.

Maine and the others all watched in horror as Anima was beaten, slamming into the wall, shattering it. His eyes stared at the bitch who just did that, he could barely hear as the match was called to an end, Hawaii had won the fight, but this round was Tex's and Arya and Anima could no longer fight, she was broken. Maine slowly left the room, his mind twisted with how he would get back at that bitch. He didn't even notice as Arya was taken away on a stretcher to the medical bay, only snapping out of it when North touched his back.

"Are you ok? You didn't even flinch when she cried out." North watched Maine closely, he was worried that Maine might snap but at the same time he knew Maine was ok but this worried him even more. Why didn't he even notice when the team pulled Arya out of the wall, she had rebar in her side, it was sticking out and bleeding so much the Florida had thrown up all over the floor. Maine pulled away and walked off, looking for her. He wanted nothing more than to beat her into the pulp she had done to his love, no one would. He finds Tex and grabs her.

"I want a match in a week with you, three against you! No armor enhancements, just pure skill. By the way she wasn't cheating, she just happens to have another person living within her body. " Maine growled loudly so that everyone could hear him, York and Wyoming stood beside him. They all shook on that deal for a match in one week, now he could go looking for Arya, to make sure she was still alive.


	6. Happy Holiday

**I hate do to this to my readers but I do have to take some time off for the season and I sadly won't have time to work on this story due to that reason. I work for a store that is about to get really busy and I will not have the time to sit down and work on this. Sure winter brake is often the times you see more people posting but I will not be able to do so. Forgive me for not getting anything out, but in thanks for waiting I give you this short little story that should fill your needs till after the year ends.**

* * *

Arya looked into her locker, shocked to see something that was not normally where, a green and red suit of armor. She looks into everyone's locker seeing the same thing, only with slight errors in each, she had her state marked on the arm and so did the others. She looks around for her pink one that she had only been wearing before her quick shower. She shakes her head trying to push out a few thoughts that could be reasoning on this. Chi lies on top of her head and looks at the armor, looking up the specs for it.

"{Ma'am this seems to be brand new, there is a note that goes with it. It reads

'_Hello Agents, for this upcoming Thanksgiving and Christmas I have planned out a few new things for all of you. I am well aware that some of you do not do Christmas but I am making it an order for you to join in the festive fun that will be happening. The mess hall will have everything you need for any other holidays that you might do. Please wear the armor that you have been given, anyone outside of this armor will deal with the punishment for not doing so.'_

End of letter my lady}". Chi had switched to the Counselor's voice while reading the letter; she fades away just as a few others walk in including Maryland and Colorado who both look worn out. She quickly darts to the backroom with her new armor and changes, still having issues with changing around others, she would have been fine if it was just Maryland but since Colorado came in too she couldn't change. She sticks her head out of the woman's bathroom to watch as the two of them find their new green and red armor; each of their Ai's coming out to read the letter. Lambda taking his time while Rio skips around, Maryland scolds Rio for missing part that Lambda was clearly reading off, so she just tunes him out and tries to overhear what Lambda is saying. She takes her armor and walks towards the bathroom, her face lighting up when she sees Arya's head sticking out of the door.

"Too shy to change in front of me now?" Maryland pushes Arya out of the way and sets her armor down, to give her free hands to put on her hips as she scolds Arya.

"No, just don't want to change in front of Colorado, for the same reason you are in here too. Not to make our loves mad, by letting another man see us." She sticks her tongue out at Maryland, who copies Arya. South walks in and rolls her eyes, dropping her helmet on both of them. "Ouch, what was that for South?" Arya rubs her head.

"You two are like little kids, I swear with all of the Ai's all over the place and you two it's like we are running a day care not a group of freelancers." She sighs and walks past the girls to change into her green and red armor, acting like it's not the ugliest thing in the universe but something cool, but both Arya and Maryland knew she hated it. They both quickly change into the new armor and walk towards the mess hall, bumping into Maine and Wash who both still had their normal armor on. Maine wraps his arms around Arya, growling softly. She nods and hugs him back, sure he lost his voice but she knew what he was saying anyway. Wash checked out Maryland, sort of happy he still had his helmet on, to hide how bad he was about to crack up.

'_She looks so dorky in that, but if Hawaii is wearing then either it's our lucky day or there is something going on. I really hope it's the first one.' _Wash smirks slightly at that idea of both Maryland and Hawaii in his bed, sure Maine could join but it would be so much better if he didn't. He watches as South pushes past them, dressed the same way, he does a double take and looks back at the two girls in front of him.

"Wash I think you and Maine should maybe go to the locker room and change into this too, it seems that if you don't something bad will happen." Maryland sighs and leans on Arya who sighs too, sort having fun with the idea of teasing Maryland after the boy leave. Arya pokes Maryland's boobs and quickly runs off to the mess hall, with Maryland chasing after her, plotting how to beat up her friend. Arya ducks under the table, skidding away from Maryland landing in front of Texas.

"Hi Tex."

"Hawaii." Arya shudders as Maryland jumps over the table, grabbing Arya and pinning her to the table. Arya starts to giggle as Maine rushes into to stop Maryland from hurting Arya but Wash jumps Maine, both girls look at their lovers and watches the two guys roll on the floor trying to prove to the other that one of them is stronger. It didn't take long for the others to join around the two guys with Tex starting a bet on who would win the fight, even at some point a few others joined in, including Tex after telling Delta to keep an eye on the money she was going to win by joining the brawl. Arya just watched as slowly every one joined in making the odds 1:49 for someone to win. She had never seem all of the agents in one place but they all where there, even the ones that were on long term missions that had been pulled back for this one night. The Counselor walks in a taps Arya's back, who jumps slightly.

"Sir."

"You can relax Hawaii, tonight is more for everyone else to enjoy and have fun. So I do not mind you being with the others and having fun." He smiles and turns to yell at the brawling group, causing them to stop fighting. They all pull apart and stand in formation, some rubbing their heads and others checking over each other to see if there were any wounds, strangely no one was really hurt, just red marks but nothing more. The Counselor smiles at his team and takes a few steps back. "Hello everyone, I thought that tonight would be the best night for everyone to gather and spend time goofing off. Your new suits need to be back in your locker in 24 hours, and you cannot get hurt, so have fun. Ai's you are allowed to talk to the others and mingle with everyone else, so merry Christmas everyone." He bows slightly and leaves the 50 agents standing there in a bit of state of shock.

It didn't take long for everyone to part into groups, some drinking, some playing games and a few dancing to songs that 'DJ Theta' was blasting. Arya took up a spot a bit away from everyone else, watching the party happen, Chi wanted to talk to her brothers and sisters but she felt she was needed more by Arya who was trying so hard not to freak out by the sheer number of people in the room. Maine was close by, watching over Arya making sure she didn't have a freak out but it looked like she was enjoying herself, he lifts her helmet and kisses her softly. Arya pulls away after a short bit of time and leans on him, enjoying the party now that Maine was at her side.

* * *

**Happy Holidays everyone, I will be back after the New Year with updates every week. I just don't have time, sorry.**


End file.
